1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pattern recognition apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which is utilized in situ for automatically comparing stored fingerprints with a new fingerprint image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known systems for automatically identifying fingerprint images have as their objective the location of certain points in the image that are uniquely characteristic of an individual's fingerprint. These points are termed minutiae and consist of line or ridge endings or bifurcations existing in the total contour pattern of the fingerprint. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,240, inventors C. W. Swonger et al., entitled "Pattern Recognition Apparatus". In actual field use, such systems must accurately identify these characteristic points despite the wide variations introduced in the process of obtaining the fingerprint impression or image. As is well known, the inked fingerprint impression is characterized by wide variations in the inking of the finger, variations in pressure during the rolling of the print and twisting or other smearing actions which tend to degrade the quality of the fingerprint impression.